crímenes pasionales
by hellou-lilly
Summary: Bella es obligada a casarse con Newton, al fugarse de su boda. vivirá extrañas experiencias que la llevaran a hacer cosas que nunca imagino hacer. Al conocer a un tipo extraño en un bar, que le propone iniciarla en el negocio del engaño, lo que ella no sabe es que poco a poco, se comenzara a sentir atraída hacia él. Teniendo a los celos como su peor enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

Parada enfrente del espejo, me contemple por ultima vez, con un hermoso vestido de novia, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer. Iba a entregarme a un hombre al cual no amaba. No me podía oponer a este matrimonio, mi familia esta en banca rota por lo que arreglaron este matrimonio, con el hijo de un congresista, ya todo estaba planeado, me casaría y me iría a vivir con el. A mi nueva casa como obsequio de bodas gracias a su papi, yo ocuparía unos de los mejores puestos de la sociedad siendo esposa de un futuro congresista y heredero.

Así mi familia no debía encargarse de mi nunca mas, ellos gozarían de los privilegios que nuestras familias se unan y solucionaremos todos nuestros problemas económicos, ya todo esta dicho, y tiene que salir de acuerdo al plan. De quien les hablo, pues de Mike Newton, lo odio, lo odio, me odio por tener que hacer esto, no lo soportare, se puede mostrar muy gentil conmigo pero no…. No lo quiero, no me quiero casar, quiero ser libre ver el mundo….

¿Hija estas bien? – me dijo mi madre- en ese momento me desconecte de mis pensamientos y trate de darle la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir

Si, solo son los nervios – sabia que no me creería, pero tampoco creo que le importase, total ella fue la que organizo todo, de ella fue la grandiosa idea de casarme con newton

Me alegro, ahora termínate de alistar que partimos para la ceremonia en 5 minutos- dijo triunfante mientras salía por la puerta

Empecé a maquillarme sutilmente, me arregle el cabello y baje a la planta baja. Mi padre estaba allí, parado esperándome en la puerta de la casa.

Y, Renne? – le pregunte a mi padre

Dijo que te demorabas mucho así, que decidió salir de una vez para coordinar los últimos detalles – sabia que haría eso, la conocía tan perfectamente …

¿Vamos hija?

Claro…. – no tenia damas de honor ni nada por el estilo , seria una boda tranquila y solo con las personas cercanas a mis padres y claro mi mejor amiga Ángela , no soportaría algo mas grande , simplemente no podía hacerlo

Todo el camino me la pase incomoda, pensando en el futuro, creo que … no puede completar la frase , no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos a una cuadra de la ceremonia, se veía muy bonita y eso que la estaba mirando desde lejos , todo al aire libre , cubierto de flores, con todos los invitados ya sentados en sus respectivos asientos , el novio parado luciendo un esmoquin , esperando a que llegue; él es un buen chico , se merece a alguien quien de verdad lo ame , no a mi , alguien que le pueda dar lo que siempre quiso una familia estable , que seria de mi si me casara con el , pelearíamos todo el tiempo , él es solo mi amigo, pero no lo puedo tomar como otra cosa mas…..

Tengo que ser fuerte por la familia, que seria de ellos, yo me sacrificaría, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo quiero su felicidad, que ellos sean felices

Vamos hija , ya llegamos! Estas segura que quiere hacer esto , ya sabes si no quieres no lo hagas , solucionaremos nuestros problemas siempre lo hacemos – dijo mi padre

Solo pude asentir con mi cabeza, sé que si le decía algo, lo notaria y no dejaría que me case

Salí del carro, más nerviosa que nunca, debía enfrentarme a mi destino, tenia que tomar una decisión, irme o quedarme y casarme con Newton. Entre al hermoso jardín, estaba bellamente decorado, me sorprendí con el solo hecho de ver, comenzó a sonar la música pre-nupcial y mi padre que se encontraba a mi costado me agarro fuertemente del brazo y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo hecho de flores, es atemorizante puedo sentir los ojos de los invitados fijos en mi, no lo soporto

¡NO! LO SIENTO, ¡NO PUEDO! – grite –mire a mi padre, quien me dio una miranda de apoyo y me tiro las llaves del carro, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que nadie me alcanzara; arranque el carro lo mas rápido posible, dios que haría, sin nada de dinero….

En eso se me ocurrió llamar al celular de Ángela, tal vez podría ir a su casa.

¡Ángela! Te necesito urgente, tengo que sacarme este estúpido vestido

¿Por qué diablos te has ido? –dijo mi amiga ¿moleta? Sin avisarme

No podía casarme, ahora apúrate que me tengo que ir , tengo que pensar en un plan

Ya, mira yo estoy yendo hacia mi carro ahora, así que estaré en mi casa a eso de diez minutos, la llave esta debajo del tapete de bienvenida.

Ya, ¡gracias eres una gran amiga!-dije y colgué el teléfono. Dios debía apurarme si quería llegar rápido. Luego de algunos estresantes minutos por fin llegue a su casa, me apresure a buscar la llave. Si, menos mal que la encontré rápido, sino los vecinos sospecharían y me podrían reconocer. Subí al segundo piso y entre al cuarto de mi amiga, menos mal que de tanto tiempo de ser amigas yo tenia un cambio de ropa en su casa, entre al baño y me dispuse a cambiarme rápidamente. Deslice el endemoniado vestido y me puse una jeans y una remera negra, me hice una coleta en el cabello y me dispuse a salir de allí. Doble en vestido y lo coloque encima de la cama, tengo que pensar en un plan para salir, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, tal vez me podría ir a algún condado cercano, para regresar algún tiempo después. Un ruido extraño me despertó de mi ensoñación, ¿me habrán encontrado? Agarre un bate y baje despacio las escaleras, temerosa por lo que podría encontrar. El picaporte se comenzó a mover a ambos lados, forzando la puerta a abrirse, agarre el bate más fuerte dispuesta a golpear al que estaba forzando la puerta. Cuando finalmente de un fuerte golpe la puerta se abrió.

¡Ángela! – dije cuando esta se abrió, esta me miro sorprendida y se veía que tenia un motón de preguntas que hacerme

¿Que ha pasado, bella? – dijo con evidente preocupación ¿Por qué tienes ese bate contigo?

No nada, me has dado un susto terrible creí que me habían descubierto y bueno no se. Hablando de eso creo que ya me tengo que ir, pronto comenzaran a atar cabos y se darán cuenta que estoy aquí.

¿Te lo has pensado bien, no?

si, tengo que apurarme creo que iré a Port Angeles por la noche, si me siento cansada parare en alguna postal cercana.

¿segura que estarás bien? Dijo mi amiga con evidente preocupación

A estas alturas no lo se, pero necesito un favor tuyo, no puedo estar con esta ropa y no tengo dinero ahora , necesito que vallas a mi casa y te traigas toda mi ropa o la mayoría tu ya sabes, jeans ,poleras, casacones, ropa interior; lo que me falta me lo comprare luego.

Ya, no te preocupes, pero y ¿que le dijo a tus padres cuando me vean llevándome tu ropa?

No les digas nada, aparécete como para recoger la ropa que tienes olvidada en mi casa y en ese momento te llevas la mía. Ellos no se tienen que enterar de nada, ya sabes te harán un interrogatorio y no te dejaran salir jamás, sin una respuesta.

Entendido, ahora ¿Cómo te entrego la ropa?

Te llamo, para que quedemos en algún lugar, no puedo volver a venir a este pueblo, ya me tengo que ir, creo que no se me olvida nada más.

Oh, bella, espérame un ratito – dijo Ángela que subió corriendo a su cuarto y pasados unos tres minutos regreso con un cambio de ropa, unos jeans, una blusa blanca y un par de converse, me las tendió.

Sé que no te gusta que te ayuden, pero lo necesitaras, sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿no?

Claro que si, eres a la única en quien confió

Deberías comer algo antes de salir, tú sabes que morirás de hambre después, ahorita te traigo un café y algo para el camino.

La seguí hasta la cocina, para ver en que podía ayudarla cuando de repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa. Escuche a Ángela contestar y un poco de la voz del otro lado del teléfono. Luego mi amiga se me acerca caminando y me dice:

Tu madre acaba de llamar, me pregunto si te había visto. La cara se me debe haber puesto azul, pues rápidamente me dijo que le había dicho que no me había visto desde hacia tiempo.

Dios , me encontrara y me obligara a casarme, necesito irme, gracias por todo -dije

Toma- dijo , mientras me tendía un paquete de billetes , no te preocupes me lo devuelves cuando puedas cuídate y mantente en contacto , me dijo mientras me abrasaba

Subí al carro y partí directo hacia la carretera, debía desaparecer. Al llegar, esta estaba desierta, salvo por alguno que otro carro y un montón de camioneros mañosos por doquier, me puse una remera negra y cuando me di cuenta estaba anocheciendo, como a medio camino comencé a cabecear, debía encontrar un hostal en donde quedarme a dormir una noche para después poder seguir mi camino rumbo a Port Angeles y quien sabe cual mas.


	2. Chapter 2

La carretera se ponía cada vez más oscura, ya no podía ver muy bien el camino, cuando a lo lejos vi una luz. Que al ir acercando se convirtió en un letrero "bar ruta 95", okey bueno ahora se donde puedo pasar el rato. Estacione frente de este, esperando que el cantinero sepa donde puedo encontrar un hostal donde quedarme. El bar estaba medio abandonado pero sorprendentemente en el estacionamiento pude encontrar variedades de carros, era desde muy simples y destartalados, hasta Ferrari, un momento ¿vi bien? ¿Ferrari? ¿Donde diablos estoy? Un Ferrari en un bar que esta en medio de la nada, pero que ironía- pensé con burla

Entre al bar sin darme cuenta que habían varios hombres, que antes estaban bastante entretenidos con sus damas de compañía bailándoles encima, levantaron la vista para verme pasar, la mayorías de estos señoras eran ya viejos, todos casados y por lo costosa que se ve su ropa de veía que eran ministros, jueces, alcaldes, etc., me miraban como si no les importara pero a la vez estaban atentos a mis movimientos como si fuera la prensa y los valla a descubrir o algo parecido. Pobres bastardos yo no era nadie pero podía usarlo a mi favor, seria lista y trataría de hacer las cosas bien, las chicas con las que están tienen menos de 20 años, por dios son niñas. Okey, ese día no podía ser peor….

-Hola señorita- dijo un hombre al costado de la barra, mirándome con interés disimulado, bellos cabellos rubios, alto, ojos azules; era joven por lo menos el mas joven que he visto hasta ahora, seguro lo mandaron para averiguar si era una clase de espía o algo así, bueno no se la haría tan fácil, ¿le gustaría que le invite algo para tomar? –dijo el joven

-no, gracias, estoy bien así – dije con cortesía fingida, recordando como me ponía cada vez que me emborrachaba , aunque casi nunca me pasaba, hablaba y hablaba hasta por los codos ,aunque bueno quien sabe tal vez este hombre solo sea alguien bueno que quiera pasar un rato conversando… JA! Claro que no

-bueno en tal caso me presento soy Alec- dijo amablemente pero todavía con esa mirada penetrante que me perturbaba, estaba tratando de averiguar que es lo que estaba pensando

-hola, soy bella- dije restándole importancia

-disculpe pero, ¿que hace aquí? – dijo esta vez con desprecio

-pasa algo, se tiene la entrada restringida o algo así como para que yo no pueda entrar? – ¿quien diablos te crees para decirme donde ir?, maldito idiota, pensé y me largué de la barra para sentarme en una mesa apartada de la gente debe haberse ofendido con lo que le dije porque no lo volví a ver, solo lo puede visualizar hablando y señalando a la mesa donde yo me encontraba. Cansada de las molestas miradas, me pare, para pedirme un trago, lo necesitaba, por dentro me moría de sueño pero tenia miedo de quedarme dormida en este bar y que algo me pase y no precisamente para bien… en fin también tengo que pedir una referencia a algún hostal o hotel

-hola me sirve una cerveza fría – le dije al cantinero mientras le regalaba una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente que se había vuelto pesado últimamente

-claro señorita – dijo en tono nervioso. Luego de un segundo se apareció con dos vasos y me los tendió

-solo pedí uno- dije extrañada

-si el otro se lo envía el joven de la esquina – dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre de piel morena, cabellos negros y una blanca sonrisa, que para variar me sonreía coquetamente. Le devolví la sonrisa para no parecer apática y me voltee deseando a que no viniese a tomar el trago conmigo.

-hola preciosa- me dijo sentándose en la silla al costado de la mía y sonriéndome otra vez

-hola- dije aparentando tranquilidad

-¿te invito algo mas cariño? – pregunto el descarado para luego darme un golpe en el trasero. ¿Que diablos? ¿Que me creerán!?

Me pare y le tire una cachetada, pero agarro mi mano antes de que pudiese hacerle algo mas, jalándome hacia un rincón del bar, apartado donde nadie podría ver lo que el trataba de hacerme, mientras yo pataleaba y trataba de recordar las maniobras que me había enseñado Charlie para defenderme, pero estaba bloqueada no recordaba nada; paramos cerca al callejón del local, pude ver que era una especie de basural, no había nadie a los alrededores y estaba todo cerrado, no tenia escapatoria, escuche un ruido y a lo lejos puede ver que la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, estaba entreabierta y pude divisar una figura a la sombra de esta, cerré los ojos y volví a la horrible escena que estaba frente a mi, el hombre asqueroso trato de besarme varias veces, pero gire mi cabeza tratando de que no llegaran a su objetivo, me sacudí lo que ocasiono que tratara de golpearme para que dejara de hacerlo, cuando al fin pare, comenzó a darme besos húmedos en la boca, el cuello, la mano, hice otro intento de zafarme pero apretó mas su agarre hacia mi. Dios, debía gritar pero por alguna razón no me salía nada de voz, cuando su mano comenzó a descender al cierre de mi pantalón, comencé a hiperventilar, se me iba la respiración y sentí como me comenzaba a poner roja, luego azul; di una gran bocarada de aire la cual aproveche para gritar con todas mis fuerzas

-¡AUXILIO!

El hombre me miro con cara de preocupación, los ojos se le salían de sus orbitas; pero luego dio una sonrisa sarcástica. Que me helo hasta los huesos. –Presiento que esto no terminara bien- dije en un susurro apenas audible. Entonces cerré los ojos y oí al hombre hablar, se oía tranquilo, como si no le importara nada…

-calla muñeca, nadie te va a escuchar- dio una risotada-además lo vas a disfrutar muchísimo, créeme cariño, hasta vas a suplicar por mas- y comenzó a darme besos otra vez, pero ahora mas mojados. Yo no podía parar de llorar estaba hecha una bola de angustia, quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía se me quebraba la voz. ¿Ese seria mi triste final? Una gruesa lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, pensando que ese seria el final destinado para mí. No quería mirar y como muchas veces he hecho esta noche, cerré mis ojos esperando que cuando los abriera estuviera un mejor lugar, lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Donde no debí haber venido.

En eso escuche un fuerte ruido, proveniente de mi lado, abrí los ojos temblorosa de lo que encontraría; la escena que vi ante mis ojos me dejaron perpleja, en segundos vi al hombre que hace un momento me estaba tocando, tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mirando con rencor hacia las sombras, con otro golpe el desgraciado estaba parado de nuevo, y esta vez preparándose para la pelea con quien quiera que se encuentre entre las sombras de este callejón. Esforcé mi vista, ya que era oscuro y no se podía divisar nada, vi una sombra moverse entre la oscuridad, en ese momento el desgraciado, siguió mi mirada para encontrarse con lo que me había llamado la atención. Se paro rápidamente y se trato de abalanzar hacia él, pero la sombra fue más rápida y este volvió a caer. Se paro mucho mas enojado con si mismo, tratando de entender de que juego se trataba todo esto, comenzó a desesperarse, mirando a todos lados de este pequeño lugar. Fijo su vista en un punto y sonrió maliciosamente, corrió y trato de abalanzarse otra vez, esto fue en vano ya que este se volvió a mover.

La sombra dio un paso hacia adelante, mostrándose a la luz de la luna; por lo que pude ver su hermosa presencia, era un chico blanco sin pasar el limite del papel, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas por la excitación, alto, muy alto, creo que un aproximando de metro noventa, unos impresionantes ojos verdes que brillaban con la luz de la luna y ese cabello cobrizo desordenado, como si se acabara de levantar, pero sorprendentemente le quedaba hermoso ese look. Estaba agachándose hacia su enemigo, mostrándole una sonrisa torcida; esto enfureció mucho mas a mi atacante ya que se prendió de la cabeza del hermoso chico, tratando de aplastarla; con una impresionante maniobra el chico dio un giro a todo el ataque, agarrando a mi atacante por el brazo y tirando de él, desde su espalda hasta tirarlo violentamente al piso frio. Se paro enfrente de mi agresor y le proporciono un motón de golpes y patadas, guau ese chico si que era fuerte. No podía moverme era como si mirase una película de acción, ajena a mi, absorta en mis pensamientos confusos por lo sucedido hace unos momentos, tenia la miranda perdida. Cuando de repente reaccione de un modo impresionante, comencé a recobrar mi mente y poco a poco dándome más fuerza para o ayudar al chico o salir lo más rápido de aquí. Decidí ayudar al mi salvador por lo que tendría que pedir ayuda, porque admitámoslo yo no seria de gran ayuda que digamos, me acorde de la puerta entreabierta que comunicaba directamente con el bar, por lo que decidí acercarme disimuladamente para pedir ayuda urgente. Aunque era un gran tramo desde donde yo me encontraba, que era una esquina oscura al otro lado de la puerta, corrí disimuladamente hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pude, en ese momento me pare en seco y observe la escena.

El chico se había parado y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde yo me encontraba para mirarme con esos misteriosos ojos verde esmeralda, cuando el atacante se paraba con fuerzas renovadas, agarrando del suelo una pesada tabla de madera que pretendía utilizar como arma contra el chico, que seguía mirándome.

-¡CUIDADO! – grite pero el cobrizo era mas rápido y se movió, cogiendo la tabla con una sola mano, para usarla en contra de su atacante. Con un movimiento rápido de furia el chico realizo diferentes golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente, tirado en un baño de sangre, con suerte no estaría muerto.

-Gracias por advertirme-dijo sonriendo- Por cierto ¿estas bien? Menudo lio en el has estado metida- preguntó el cobrizo, dudoso y divertido. Creo que trataba de hacerme sacar una sonrisa luego de todo lo pesado de la noche. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, no sabia que decir, me había quedado paralizada luego de la escena de la sangre, la cual no tolero ya que la puedo oler, huele a oxido salado. Tal vez podría decirle las gracias, y gritar a todo el mundo que estaba a punto de morir y que si, ese chico no me hubiera rescatado, probablemente nadie hablaría más de mí. ¿Pero que se supone que diría? Ahora que estoy con los nervios de punta, bueno creo que lo primero en mi lista será calmarme para que pueda hablar como una persona normal.

- ¿te encuentras bien?, estas con los ojos desorbitados-hizo una breve pausa exasperado porque no recibía respuestas mías en absoluto, minutos después al ver que no obtenía respuesta volvió a intentar y esta vez con otra pregunta. ¿Puedes hablar? – pregunto el, yo solo pose asentir con la cabeza, las palabras así de simple, no me salían para nada, que diablos me pasa.

-entonces… ¿porque no hablas? – Hizo un silencio pensativo- ¿segura que no te han dañado nada?, ¿estas completamente bien? Por dios, si tan solo hubiera ido antes…

-Yo…- dije en un pequeño susurro, ya estaba comenzando a encontrar mi voz de nuevo- estoy completamente bien, no te preocupes, solo que… fue tan rápido, no me lo podía sacar de encima…, me quería pegar…- mi voz se quebró un poco, pero continúe hablando, tengo que ser fuerte, aunque yo estaba asustada solo quería un lugar donde dormir- es mucho que asimilar para un solo día.- dije completamente estabilizada, dando una fuerte inspiración. El cobrizo se acercó y me abrazo con fuerza. Acunándome entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos-no rechacé su abrazo, porque en verdad, aunque no lo dijera necesitaba uno en estos momentos, extraño a mi amiga pese que solo nos hemos separado un día, ella sabría que decirme en una situación así. Me pregunto si seria seguro llamarla ahora…

Hubo un corto silencio, cuando el chico decidió hablar otra vez.

-Sabes, ya no te preocupes, estas bien nadie te hará daño, eso es lo que importa. ¿Ya tienes un lugar en donde quedarte esta noche? No hay muchos por aquí, pero veré si te puedo conseguir alguno para que te hospedes por hoy.

-Si ya estoy mejor y gracias por lo que hiciste allá afuera, fue considerado de tu parte. Bueno la verdad no tengo donde hospedarme, es por eso que pasaba por este bar, a preguntar a alguien si conoce algún hostal cerca, ya que no puedo conducir de noche, se lo prometí a una amiga- dije algo mas calmada, centrándome en conseguir algún hospedaje para pasar la noche.

-No hay problema- dijo con la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa- ¿Y como me dijiste que te llamabas, chica misteriosa? – okey, bueno ahora si estaba sonriendo a todos sus anchos, al parecer le gusta ese apodo que me puso, en fin-

-Nunca dije mi nombre- dije triunfante, pero pude ver como su cara se desmoronaba, así que decidí que como recompensa le daría un nombre, no podía darle el verdadero ya que, bueno a pesar de que me salvo, me puede entregar a mi mama si es que me esta buscando, y créanme si me esta buscando lo presiento; rápidamente agregue – me llamo Marie- eso no es de todo una mentira es mi segundo nombre y bueno, también dije ese ya que se me da muy mal mentir.

- Que hermoso nombre- me lleno de cumplidos, con un dejo de felicidad de que le halla dicho mi nombre, me pregunto porque él no me habrá dicho el suyo, bueno supongo que ya lo sabré.

-ummm, gracias- dije entre una mescla de sonrojada y avergonzada, por tener que mentirle por mi nombre- creo que mejor nos apuramos ya que se esta haciendo mas tarde y no se si hay algún hospedaje para mi.

Ya recuperada por completo, estoy en mis cien porciento bien, estaba lista para irme a buscar hostal, cuando me di cuenta que el chico, me había estado abrazando todo este tiempo y no me soltaba. Di una mirada en su dirección, para que entendiera que todo esta bien y que por favor me deje de abrazar, entendió mi mirada ya que segundos después me soltó, avergonzado. Parece que no se había dado cuenta. En fin….

- Creo que es hora de irme- dije mirando mi reloj. ¡Mierda! Son las 12:15. Si quiera dormir algo antes de partir debía irme rápido, ya que me esperaba un camino mas que largo.

Vio mi cara de preocupación y se puso a pensar unos minutos antes de continuar

- Yo me había ofrecido a ayudarte a buscar hostal, así que es lo que hare. -Saco su teléfono móvil desde sus pantalones vaqueros y llamo a todos los hoteles a 3 kilómetros a la redonda- Tengo malas noticias, no hay ningún hotel o hostal disponibles en estos momentos, todos están copados por la fecha de cacería.

-bueno gracias, no importa, dormiré en mi camioneta. Total es solo por una noche. – dije como si fuera lo mas normal del planeta.

En ese momento el chico, marca un número en su teléfono, se aleja de mí para hablar y parece que estuviera discutiendo con alguien por el teléfono, pero no llego a escuchar de qué se trata. Volteo la cabeza y allí se encuentra el, todavía al teléfono pero sonriéndome cálidamente, minutos después se acerca y me dice con toda la felicidad contenida.

-he conseguido un lugar donde puedas dormir, pero no se si te guste tanto…- dejo la frase inconclusa

-En realidad no importa, además si se te es de mucha molestia, puedo dormir en mi camioneta como te dije antes.

-Solo sígueme, no te preocupes por nada más. Yo me encargare del resto. Te tengo que mostrar algo, si no te gusta eres libre de irte, pero créeme me gustaría que te quedaras.

Caminamos, hacia la salida. Donde nos dirigimos rápidamente a la parte del estacionamiento, no se para que, en fin…

-Toma tu maleta de ropa- dijo con todo autoritario- pero ¿que? Donde se fue el chico que era dulce, okey, estoy esta empezando a asustarme, que tal si él es de una extraña secta que se dedica a rescatar jovencitas y luego las sacrifica o algo así. Gas pimienta, gas pimienta, ¿donde lo guarde? Aja en mi cartera, que esta en mi camioneta, bien, es solo para estar prevenidos. Agarro algunas de mis cosas y me topo con su mirada.

-Ya esta – dije sin humor. Después de todo, solo estoy cansada y este chico le da muchas vueltas a todo, solo quiero descansar de una vez por todas.

-¿eso es todo?- dijo el, con tono de reproche; en ese momento lo pare, -¿me vas a ayudar o no? Sino para regresarme a mi camioneta. –Se quedo callado un minuto con la mirada perdida, cuando al fin me respondió – okey.

-sabes es solo una broma, no te lo tomes muy apecho, ya mira yo te ayudare. ¿Ves el segundo piso del bar?-dijo mientras avanzábamos a la entrada del bar, que ya por la hora había poca gente.

-Si…, eso que tiene que ver, no me ayuda en nada no es un hostal, esta todo oscuro, o pretendes que me suba e invada propiedad ajena para que luego me manden a la cárcel…

-shh…, eso es solo para el que no sabe-dice en un susurro- Es mas de lo que piensas, espera y te enseñare- dijo triunfante

-¿Qué espere que?- dije confusa y para ese entonces el chico ya se había adelantando y me tomo un tiempo seguirle el paso, ya que es mucho mas alto que yo y avanzaba con grandes zanjadas.

Otra vez, dentro del estrepitoso bar el chico hablo, ahora con más confianza.

- solo sígueme y veras –dijo con esa hermosa blanca sonrisa suya

Caminamos juntos hacia al centro del bar , donde detrás de unas enormes plantas puede ver una puerta azul , nos acercamos a esta y tocamos la cantidad de veces justo igual a la clave para que nos abrieran, cuando en eso se abrió mostrando una hermosa escalera alta, que se comunicaba con el segundo piso a través de esta. Al entrar se podía ver la recepción, que bueno en realidad era tan corriente como otras, salvo por el hermoso acabado del piso, que no tenia nada que ver con toda la fachada interior, tuve la sensación que no todo era lo que parecía. La mujer que atendía la entrada me miro de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido, era de aproximadamente un metro ochenta, pelo rubio cenizo, ojos azules opacos, con un cuerpo escultural parecido al de una modelo, esas que salían en las revistas de trajes de baño, para una vez terminado de analizarme me regalo una sonrisa mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes perfectos.

Dio una mirada casual a mi rescatador, a lo que él solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de algo. ¿Pero de que? Me pego a un lado de la escalera, lo cual no pude comprender. A lo lejos pude ver que la mujer apretó un botón de su escritorio y todo dio media vuelta, convirtiéndose en un lujoso lugar; las paredes cubiertas de una exquisita pintura, la cual solo podías encontrar, tal vez en un castillo de la familia real de Inglaterra; cortinas finísimas color purpura, al lado de esa ventana que minutos antes había visto desde el estacionamiento; el piso que era fino desde un principio permaneció igual; el escritorio ahora era de un matiz dorado, con pequeños detalles tallados , lo cual le daba un aspecto lujoso y sumamente caro. ¿Qué es este lugar? Pensé para mis adentros.

Sin duda me estaba asustando, tanta perfección y belleza, pero Edward se notaba tan confiado, tan relajado también, ¿Por qué diablos existía este lujoso lugar en medio de un moribundo bar? Pero lo que me tenía mas intrigada, era como este chico sabia de la existencia de este, si parecía tan perdido como lo estaba yo. ¿Cómo el sabia que había un hostal aquí? ¿Por qué esta tan confiado? ¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí? ¿Es de esto lo que él me estaba hablando? Miles de preguntas sin responder, se formularon en mi mente, junto con varias hipótesis también. Las palabras se me desataron en un momento de sorpresa y en un momento de valentía pregunte, sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Qué es esto? -dije algo, asustada ya que era todo lujoso por adentro, pese a tener por fuera una fachada más que horrible y contando con toda mi curiosidad a punta de flor.

- Lo que querías – me miro esperando que contestase algo, al no hacerlo prosiguió- un lugar en donde dormir- dijo triunfante con una sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
